Hatred: What Lies Beneath It
by Magical-Blue-Sharingan
Summary: Naruto and Sakura meet Sasuke for the second time. What's going to happen? Will they stop him? Read this to find out. Rated T just in case.
1. A close encounter

Hatred: What lies beneath it …Chapter 1

Author's note: I do not own Naruto. Please rate my story after you read all the chapters. No flaming please. Thanks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Friends are more than companions. They have a special place in everyone's heart. No matter what friends may do, if they are really that special you will forgive them. You will always try to help them find their way when they are lost. Especially if you were like Uzumaki Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Sasuke… where are you???'

Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura scurried through the forest. Twigs and branches crackled beneath them. They were so close to their teammate Sasuke.

"Sakura?" She looked at him while they continued to run.

" What are you going to do when you see Sasuke?"

Her eyes grew wider.

" What am I going to do?" She said sarcastically. " I really have no clue. Depends how I feel."

" Oh"

" Why do you want to know?"

" It's just that….I know how you feel about Sasuke…I don't want you to get hurt or anything like that"

" Well, well, that sure doesn't sound like your usual self. You should know that we'll be fine."

Naruto smiled at her and said, " Your right Sakura, why was I getting all worried?"

Sakura smiled at him. But, the truth was that he was really worried about her. His gut had been telling him something bad was going to happen that day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura suddenly stopped at the place called the Valley of the End. Naruto and Sasuke fought there once. Unfortunatly Sasuke got away.

A tall fiqure stood upon one of the statues.

"Sasuke?" Sakura looked up.

"Huh? Whaaa—AH SASUKE!!" Naruto began to stare in shock.

"Hey Naruto, remember this place. Remember where you lost?" Sasuke's smooth voice said.

"Shut up , Sasuke" Naruto yelled.

"It's the truth you were too weak ."

Sakura turned her head to Naruto

"I said 'SHUT UP!!!'." Naruto yelled.

Sasuke jumped off the statue. Naruto and Sakura backed away a little.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura murmured.

Sasuke glanced at Sakura. He took a few steps closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her. Naruto had a weird look on his face.

'_He's probably just acting nice because he wants to leave' Naruto thought._

Sakura closed her eyes and hugged Sasuke back. Sasuke began to part away from her. As he did he pulled out a kunai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: Is this the end for Sakura? What will Naruto do? Read the next chapter to find out. Thanks for reading.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. A weird feeling

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke pulled out a kunai and pointed it at Sakura. Naruto saw him.

"Sakura-chan he's pulling out a kunai!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura froze.

"Sakura move!" Sakura just stood there.

Sasuke stabbed Sakura in the back…. but not at a fatal point. Blood dripped on the ground

_Sasuke-kun……why????_

Sakura fell down to the ground, unconscious. Naruto stared in shock. Sasuke threw the kunai on the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sakura-chan!!!!!" Naruto ran over to her. She was a little pale and had a sad look on her face.

"Why did you do that?"

"Don't worry I didn't stab her in a fatal point she'll be fine. Besides all she does is get in the way."

"WHAT!!!! Is that how you really feel? You would actually stab your teammate? A teammate that has a special place in her heart for you?"

"Listen, Naruto I left because of things like her. People like her just get in the way. That's why I needed to leave. Things like her pulled me back."

Naruto ran up to him and punched Sasuke. Sasuke hit his head on a rock.

"Hmph that's all you got? I think that's pretty sad" Sasuke said.

Naruto was getting furious. His eyes turned red.

Sasuke backed away. He saw those eyes before. He knew he was in trouble. He had to leave.

Twigs snapped as Sasuke backed away.

" _I need to get out of here right now I used too much chakra during my previous battle." _Sasuke thought.

Sasuke turned around and started running.

"SASUKE!!!!!!" Naruto's bloodcurdling cry tingled Sasuke's spine. Sasuke wasn't scared but not for long.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke reached a small town. He looked behind himself . There was no sight of Naruto at all. Maybe he lost him. Who knows. But now, since Sasuke was in a town it would be harder for Naruto to find him. Little did he know… that Naruto was very close to him.

Sasuke saw a peaceful looking beach. It was close to the town and was partially hidden. The sand was a light peach color and had many beautiful shells within it. Sasuke was relaxed and safe.

He grabbed a stone and threw it into the water. Whispers…he heard whispers. He threw another stone.

The whispers grew louder. Sasuke threw a pebble. The whispers was finally able to be heard perfectly.

"S-S-Sasuke-kun….why?" Sasuke's heart stopped. Was that Sakura's voice he just heard?

The voice grew louder.

"Why? Why did you hurt me? Why?" Sasuke felt like he was going crazy. It couldn't have been a ghost. He didn't believe in ghosts but he didn't kill her. How was he able to hear what she was thinking?

A huge cold breeze passed by him. He felt something in his hands. It was a bloody kunai and a lock of pink hair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's note: So how was this chapter? Well all I can say is that the next chapter is great. Much longer and much more dramatic. A must read!!! (I think I'm the one being dramatic) Oh well hope you enjoyed.


End file.
